miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AneyStar/Urok
Rozdział 1: Zawsze pomocna Mam na imię Lee. Mam 15 lat. Mam brązowe włosy, jasną karnacje, zielone oczy, jestem szczupła, wysoka i wysportowana. Od urodzenia noszę ten naszyjnik.. czuje, że nie jestem prawdziwą córką Marlen i Simona Smith. Dziś był zwykły dzień jak każdy inny. Wstałam z łóżka. ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. W kuchni stała mama ona ma ciemniejszą karnacje ale nie jest strasznie ciemna.. mój tata jest w pracy. Zjadłam śniadanie jak każdy cywilizowany człowiek ubrałam buty. Pożegnałam mamę i poszłam do szkoły.. po drodze pewien człowiek którego nie mal co dziennie widzę.. się przewrócił.. na ulicy.. musiałam szybko mu pomóc.. inaczej by nie przeżył. Z drugiej strony ulicy jechał rozpędzony motor. Rzuciłam się na ratunek starszemu panu. Pomogłam mu wstać. Chwyciłam za rękę przebiegłam przez ulicę z nim. Staruszek dotarł bezpiecznie przez chodnik za co ja upadłam i walnęłam się w głowę. Więcej nie pamiętam. * - I co z nią? - Mogła stracić pamięć. - Co? -zapytał dorosły mężczyzna- ale jak mogła stracić pamięć. - Po takim upadku każdy by stracił pamięć.. Otworzyłam oczy.. Zobaczyłam tatę, mamę i Adriena. Adrien to mój bliski przyjaciel. Oprócz niego nie mam nikogo. -Mamo co się stało.. -Poświęciłaś swoje zdrowie dla innego człowieka. Wszystko wróciło.. Zaczęłam słyszeć głosy kojące moje serce.. Musisz ją ukryć.. on się będzie mścić.. - Ale ostatnie zdanie mnie zdziwiło. -Mamo możemy porozmawiać same? -Tak jasne - Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju. -Mamo jestem adoptowana? -Nie! - Odezwała się z przerażeniem - Skąd ci do do głowy przyszło -Nie wiem.. * -Tato idę odwiedzić Lee. -Jasne idź. Biedaczka.. - Powiedział Gabriel ze smutnym głosem. Pożegnał się z synem i poszedł projektować prezent dla Lee. Było mu przykro z jej powodu. -Ojej jak ona się teraz czuje? Czy wszystko dobrze? Czy mnie pamięta? '''- Przeraził się w sercu czuł coś niesamowitego do Lee. * 15 min później * Zauważyłem leżącego dziadka przed szpitalem. Pobiegłem mu na pomoc. Podałem laskę. Sam wstał.. - Byłem dziś u twojej przyjaciółki - odezwał się dziadek. - Chciałem jej podziękować, że mi uratowała życie. Zostawiłem jej mały prezent. Dziękuje ci za pomoc. - Do widzenia. - Powiedziałem. Ale starzec się nie odezwał. Wyszedłem po schodach. Byłem w recepcji. Zgłosić, że chcę odwiedzić przyjaciółkę. Powiedzieli mi, że została jeszcze godzina odwiedzin. Gdy znalazłem się w pokoju szpitalnym Lee.. zobaczyłem jak słodko śpi. Nie chciałem jej budzić. Zostawiłem pudełko czekoladek na etażerce. I starałem się wyjść jak najciszej. -Myślałeś, że wyjdziesz bez pożegnania? - Lee zaczęła się śmiać. -Nie chciałem cię obudzić. - zrobiłem słodką minkę. -Siadaj. -Powiedziała uspokojona. Przegadaliśmy całą godzinę. A tu stał się cud. Lee wstała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Zrobiłem się czerwony (poziom buraka), otworzyłem szeroko oczy, a szczęka mi opadła.. przez 2 minuty tak stałem, a Lee się ze mnie śmiała. I nagle weszła pielęgniarka. -Koniec czasu odwiedzin. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wyszedłem z nią i zadałem parę pytać. - A Lee nic nie będzie? - Nie, była silna. - A ile jeszcze będzie siedzieć w szpitalu? -Do czwartku.- Dziś jest poniedziałek, a piątek zakończenie roku.. Znowu tylko my dostaniemy świadectwa z paskami.. oby była.. każde zdjęcie z nią dodaje uroku.. C.D.N '''Rozdział 2: Zawszę i Wszędzie Wysiedziałam trzy dni w szpitalu.. Pierwszego dnia przyszedł do mnie staruszek. Dał mi pudełeczko opakowane w różowy papier. Więc dziś gdy się tylko rozpakuje je odrazu otworzę. Gdy rozpakowałam się nie długo po tym przyszedł do mnie Adrien.. To mój jedyny przyjaciel. Pomógł mi w 2 gimnazjum nadrobić materiał gdyż przyjechałam do Francji na początku drugiego semestru. Widzę jak chłopaki ze mną flirtują, ale ja zawsze odżucam ich zaloty. Jedynie Adrien ze mną nie flirtuje, ale za to w moim towarzystwie zawszę jest podekscytowany. Z Adrienem gadałam kilka godzin była już 19.24 Adrien już musiał iść. Kiedy przypomniałam sobie o pudełeczku była 22:36. Rozpakowałam je i otworzyłam.. wszystko zaczeło błyszczeć. Była kartka "Załóż go teraz po potem będzie zapóźno". Ale związany z czasem. Wyciągnełam piękny zegarek. założyłam go na ręke. Pojawiło się malutkie stworzonko. Nie krzyczałam myślałam czy mam jakieś zwidy czy obiad szpitalny składał się z halucynków. - Jeżeli jesteś prawdziwa, uszczypnij mnie wiesz? - To malutkie coś mnie uszczypneło.. wdałyśmy się w godzinną rozmowę i zdecydowałyśmy, że pójdziemy spać i potem zrobimy test. * Adrien -Plagg nie lataj tak już ci dam ten ser. Ale zejdź na ziemie. No błagam. -Dobrze.. Kwami zasneło. -No to mamy go z głowy. - Dołączył do Plagga. * Lee Latałam po całym mieście, wszyscy robili mi zdjęcia. Zaczymałam się na chwilę popatrzyłam przez ramię na wieże Eifla. Gdy obruciłam głowe zobaczyłam chłopaka w przebraniu kota. Uśmiechającego się do mnie. -Hej jak się nazywasz? -Nazywam się... Nazywam się Taila Teila. -Hehe Czarny króliczek. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak. A jak ty się nazywasz? -Czarny kot.. - Zaczoł na mnie patrzeć.. * Adrien To jest Lee to musi być ona.. C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania